JP 2013-151250A (Patent Document 1) discloses a wire harness routing apparatus including a cable guide (electrical wire guide) into which a wire harness that is to be routed between a vehicle body and a slide door is inserted. The cable guide has a structure in which a plurality of linking members are rotatably linked. An end linking member of the cable guide and an middle linking member adjacent to the end linking member are capable of being mutually separated from each other, and the end linking member and the middle linking member are linked in a state in which they are always capable of rotating due to an elastic force of a linking belt extending from a protecting tube.
Here, when the cable guide is trampled on, the linking belt extends and the end linking member and the middle linking member are separated from each other. Thus, no excessive stress is applied to a location at which the cable guide is trampled on, preventing the cable guide from being damaged.
Incidentally, the end linking member and the middle linking member that have been separated from each other can come close to each other again due to an elastic restoring force of the linking belt in response to the stop of trampling, and return to the original linked state. However, it is not easy for the end linking member and the middle linking member that have been separated once to return to the original linked state, and it is necessary to correct shifts in the linking position.
The present design has been accomplished based on the above-described circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical wire routing apparatus with high reliability of a motion returning to the original state after being trampled on.